peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown
Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown is an animated television special based on the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. It originally aired on CBS on January 28, 1975. Plot Linus is fond of his teacher, Miss Othmar. To show his love, he buys her a huge heart-shaped box of chocolates. However, Violet warns him it is probably not smart to fall in love with a teacher. When Linus leaves, Sally believes that he bought the candy for her and decides to make him a valentine in return. Later, Lucy goes to a puppet show held by Snoopy. At the concession stand, Lucy asks for popcorn. However Snoopy cannot understand Lucy and he gives her first candy, then soda, and finally popcorn. With Charlie Brown narrating the show, Snoopy tells a story about true lovers (which ends up being a little too interactive for Lucy's taste). Valentine's Day then comes and the gang brings valentine cards for everybody. At Birchwood School, Schroeder explains a box labelled "VALENTINES FOR THOSE WE LOVE" with a slot for putting the cards in. Charlie Brown brings a briefcase hoping he will get lots of valentines. However, after the cards are passed out, it turns out Charlie Brown got nothing except for a candy heart (which reads "FORGET IT, KID"). Angry, Charlie Brown throws the valentine box out the classroom window. Linus is also upset as he was unable gave his candy to Miss Othmar (having left with her boyfriend). Sally, who still believes the box of candy is for her, is dismayed when Linus attempts to go after Miss Othmar to give her the candy. Charlie Brown and Linus vent their heartbreak in different ways: Linus throws his chocolates off a bridge, not knowing that Snoopy and Woodstock are under it catching and eating every chocolate he throws off; Charlie Brown kicks his mailbox, only to accidentally hurt his foot in the process. The next day, Violet gives Charlie Brown a used valentine (she struck her own name from it) as an apology, despite Schroeder berating her for dropping by the day after Valentine's Day and acting out of guilt. As Charlie Brown and Linus meet at the brick wall later, Charlie Brown expresses hope that Violet's pity valentine will start a trend and he will get more valentines the following year. Voice cast *Duncan Watson – Charlie Brown *Melanie Kohn – Lucy van Pelt *Lynn Mortensen – Sally Brown *Stephen Shea – Linus van Pelt *Linda Ercoli – Violet/Frieda *Greg Felton – Schroeder *Bill Melendez – Snoopy/Woodstock Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Shermy, Patty, "Pig-Pen", 5, and Franklin make brief cameo appearances but are silent. Soundtrack #"Heartburn Waltz" (variation of cue 15) #"Heartburn Waltz" (piano version of cue 15) #"Valentine Interlude #1" #"Linus and Lucy" (variation) #"Never Again" (waltz version) #"Piano Sonata No. 10 in G Major, Opus 49, No. 2" (Beethoven) #"Heartburn Waltz" (bossa nova version of cue 15) #"Linus and Lucy" (another variation) #"Pawpet Overture" #"Freddie's Mood" Theater music #"Heartburn Waltz" (variation of cue 15) #"Never Again" N #"Minuet in G Major, BWV Anh. 116" (Bach) #"Woodstock's Mambo" #"Heartburn Waltz" E #"Jennie L." #"Heartburn Waltz" (variation of cue 15) #"Valentine Interlude #2" #"Heartburn Waltz" N (an entirely different cue than that of #15 above, despite the identical title: a labeling error that is repeated on the two compilation CDs that feature the cues. This one probably has the wrong title, since the many other variations throughout this animated special are versions of cue 15). #"There's Been a Change" (keyboard and guitar version) #"Woodstock's Revenge" #"Charlie Brown's Wake-Up" N (actually another variation of cue 15) #"Heartburn Waltz" (variation of cue 15) #"Freddie's Mood" Theater music Notes *Schroeder calls for Joanne Lansing while passing out valentines. Joanne Lansing is an ink and paint artist who worked on many Peanuts specials from 1972 to 1991.Joanne Lansing on the Internet Movie Database. *After the special first aired, many children sent Charlie Brown valentines out of sympathy, just as they had sent him sweets after It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown was first broadcast. *This special was nominated for the Emmy Award for Outstanding Children's Special (as was It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown). The award went to Yes, Virginia, There Is a Santa Claus, which was directed by Bill Melendez. *At the end credits, puppet caricatures of everyone who worked on the show, including Phil Roman, Lee Mendelson, Bill Melendez, Vince Guaraldi, John Scott Trotter, the production crew, and the voice actors are shown. *The scene where children leave to celebrate Valentine's Day appears to be borrowed from previous Peanuts special, You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown. However, it's a stock footage. *It was the last special for Stephen Shea as Linus and Lynn Mortensen as Sally. They would be replaced by Liam Martin and Gail M. Davis, respectively. *It was the first special for Duncan Watson as Charlie Brown. *Sally Brown's candy heart is apparently inscribed with Elizabeth Barrett Browning's Sonnet Sonnet Number 43 from the Portuguese. *The abridged and high pitched version of music box dance music is reused from It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown when Snoopy presses the valentine music box. *This is the first time Linus van Pelt says to Charlie Brown, "Happy Valentine's Day, Charlie Brown" at the end of a TV special. Linus says the same thing to his friend at the end of the 2002 TV special A Charlie Brown Valentine. *This is the first special for which an ARP String Ensemble was used and added to create the music. Quotes *'Lucy van Pelt:' What are you doing, Charlie Brown? *'Charlie Brown:' I'm waiting for valentines. *'Lucy van Pelt:' Oh, well. Good luck. *'Charlie Brown:' Thank you. *'Lucy van Pelt:' You'll need it. *'Charlie Brown:' You didn't have to say that! *'Charlie Brown:' I think I could spend my whole here and still never get a valentine. *'Linus van Pelt:' "Valentine?" That's it! I'll give Miss Othmar the biggest valentine there is! That'll show her how I feel about her. *'Lucy van Pelt:' Sometimes I don't think you realize that you could lose me. Are you sure you want to suffer the tortures of the memories of a lost love? Do you know the tortures of the memories of a lost love? It's awful! It will haunt you night and day! You'll wake up at night screaming! You can't eat! You can't sleep! You'll want to smash things! You'll hate yourself and the world and everybody in it! Ohhhhhhh! Are you sure you want to risk losing me? *'Violet:' Wow! A heart-shaped box of candy! *'Linus van Pelt:' I'm buying a valentine for Miss Othmar. My teacher. *'Violet:' It's kind of expensive, isn't it? *'Linus van Pelt:' The amount of money that you spend on a present should be in direct proportion to the amount of affection that you have for that person. *'Violet:' You'd better be careful, Linus. It's not a good idea to fall in love with your teacher. *'Linus van Pelt:' I didn't say I was in love with her. I merely said I'm very fond of the ground on which she walks. *'Violet:' Well, I have a problem too. What do you give a man teacher for Valentine's Day? *'Linus van Pelt:' How about shaving lotion? *'Violet:' Do you have any heart-shaped shaving lotion? *'Sally Brown:' Did you see that? *'Violet:' What? *'Sally Brown:' Did you see what Linus bought for me for a Valentine's Day present? Fantastic! I'll have to get him a good present too. What can a girl get a young man that would be appropriate? *'Violet:' How about a bottle of heart-shaped shaving lotion? *'Charlie Brown:' Hey, there's another performance this evening! *'Lucy van Pelt:' Remind me not to come! *'Sally Brown:' I can't do it, I just can't do it! I can't fold anything, I can't cut anything, I don't know how to paste! *'Charlie Brown:' (whispers) Did you see my name on any of those valentines? *'Schroeder:' No, I haven't been paying any attention. What's that briefcase for? *'Charlie Brown:' (whispers) Well, in case I get a lot of valentines, I'll want to have something to carry them in. *'Charlie Brown:' Has there been a mistake? *'Schroeder:' No, Charlie Brown. When I get one with your name, I'll let you know. *'Charlie Brown:' (sighs) *'Violet:' Look at that. Charlie Brown still hasn't received a valentine. Did anyone send Charlie Brown a valentine? *'Lucy van Pelt:' Who would waste a valentine on stupid ol' Charlie Brown? *'Schroeder:' Well, that's it. Happy Valentine's Day, everybody. Refreshments will be served in the back. *'Charlie Brown:' Are you sure there's none for me? *'Schroeder:' Yep, none. *'Schroeder:' If you're looking for Miss Othmar, she's gone. *'Linus van Pelt:' Gone?! *'Schroeder:' She left a minute ago for the parking lot. *'Sally Brown:' Look at him, he's running to the parking lot! To Miss Othmar's car! With my box of candy! And there's Miss Othmar with her boyfriend! Boy, what will he do now? He's just a crazy mixed-up kid! *'Charlie Brown:' Well, another Valentine's Day has come and gone. *'Charlie Brown:' I'd give anything if that Little Red-Haired Girl had sent me a valentine... Hey! Maybe she did sent me a valentine! Maybe she did send me one, and it didn't get here until today! Maybe it's in our mailbox right now! I'm afraid to look. If I look and there's nothing there, I'll be crushed! On the other hand, if she did send me a valentine..... I've got to look! (opens mailbox of which Snoopy pops out of, kisses him on the nose, and closes the mailbox. Charlie Brown then rubs his nose while Schroeder walks up to him.) I hate Valentine's Day. (Violet, Sally, Lucy, & Frieda then appear and walk up to a depressed Charlie Brown. Violet holds a Valentine's Day card in her hand.) *'Violet:' Charlie Brown, we've been feeling awfully guilty about not giving a valentine this year. Here, I've erased my name from this one, I'd like you to have it. *'Schroeder:' Hold on there! What do you think you're doing? Who do you think you are? Where were you yesterday when everyone else was giving out valentines? Is kindness and thoughtfulness something you can make retroactive? Don't you think he has any feelings? You and your friends are the most thoughtless bunch I have ever known! You don't care anything about Charlie Brown! You just hate to feel guilty! And now, you have the nerve to come around one day later and offer him a used valentine just to ease your conscience! Well, let me tell you something - Charlie Brown doesn't need your... *'Charlie Brown:' Don't listen to him! I'll take it! *'Charlie Brown:' I guess I let Schroeder down. But it was my first valentine, you know. *'Linus van Pelt:' I didn't do too well, either. Miss Othmar went off with her boyfriend. She never even knew I had a Valentine's gift for her. *'Charlie Brown:' Well, maybe it wasn't a total flop for me. At least they were showing a little thought for me, even if it was a used valentine. At least they care a little bit about me. Hey! Maybe this is the start of a trend! Maybe this is a whole new trend for old Charlie Brown! Maybe this is the start of something big! Maybe next year I'll get a whole bunch of valentines! Maybe next year I'll need three briefcases instead of two! Maybe next year I'll even... *'Linus van Pelt:' Happy Valentine's Day, Charlie Brown. Gallery Charlie brown valentine2.jpg Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown.jpg|"You'll hate yourself in the world and everybody in it!" - Lucy van Pelt Bemyvalentinecharliebrown.gif|Sally is ineffectual in Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown, even with her big brother's help. Charlie brown valentine24.jpg Charlie brown valentine34.jpg SnoopyValentine'sDay.png Charlie brown valentine41.jpg Be-my-valentine-charlie-brown.jpg BeMyValentineBook.jpg|Book adaptation References External links *''Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28561-Be-My-Valentine-Charlie-Brown Be My valentine, Charlie Brown on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/be-my-valentine-charlie-brown-v4396 Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown on AllMovie.] *[[wikiquote:peanuts#Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975)|Quotations from Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown on Wikiquote.]] es:Es San Valentín, Carlitos Category:TV specials Category:Valentine's Day Category:1975 Category:Emmy Award nominated programs Category:TV specials featuring Violet Gray Category:TV specials featuring Schroeder Category:TV specials featuring Frieda Category:TV specials featuring Sally Brown Category:TV specials featuring Lucy van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Linus van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Snoopy Category:TV specials featuring Charlie Brown Category:TV specials featuring Woodstock Category:TV specials featuring 555 95472 Category:TV specials featuring Marcie Category:TV specials featuring Peppermint Patty Category:TV specials featuring Franklin Category:TV specials featuring Shermy Category:TV specials featuring Patty Category:Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown